


Too Much

by AlexanderBryar



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Panic, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderBryar/pseuds/AlexanderBryar
Summary: Sometimes filming is too much for Lawrence





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted work, so any feedback is greatly appreciated. If there is anything that you think I should have included in the tags, please let me know and I will be happy to amend them.

It was all too loud.

The achievement hunter office was way too loud. Michael was screaming threats at Gavin over some pointless accident, and all the other people crammed into the office were laughing loudly at the pair. The shrill noises were flooding out into the room. They were ricocheting around the inside of Lawrence’s skull. And it was all too loud. The sharp crack of yet another disk being destroyed caused him to flinch. They had been recording a demo disk since the start of the day, and, as the session had run over its scheduled one-hour, Lawrence had started to get overwhelmed and twitchy. His hands were beginning to shake a little and Lawrence placed them on his thighs. His hand started to methodically rub down his leg, his body’s subconscious attempt to stem the panic and anxiety building in the core of his bones.

Down the thigh to the knee, two taps to the knee then back up again.

Repeat.

The noise wasn’t stopping from ricocheting around his head and he didn’t like it. He wasn’t used to this amount of noise and chaos. The Funhaus office was never this constantly chaotic. They had downtime between the bouts of energy while, since they had arrived at the Achievement Hunter office that morning, it had all been non-stop energy. He wanted to go home to the quiet of their shared house and the normalcy of their office. His hand stopped its motions and started to scratch at his leg through his jeans. It was all too much. He didn’t like it at all. There was a headache building behind his eyes. He started to scratch harder and harder at his skin. Everything was starting to blur together.

A hand came down onto his shoulder. Lawrence flinched away so violently that he almost fell off the couch he was sat on. They were trying to talk to him. All Lawrence could hear was a garbled mess being drowned out by a loud buzzing noise. Where was that noise coming from? Why wouldn’t it stop? Vaguely, Lawrence registered that someone was crouched in front of him with their hands resting against his fidgeting hands. They were trying to get his attention, but Lawrence couldn’t focus on them. The hands down, Lawrence's eyes following the movement, until they softly grasped his hands and lifted them up from his thighs. His eyes flicked up and focused on their face.

Their piercing blue eyes felt like they were gazing into his soul. The piercing blue eyes that belonged to his James. Lawrence knew that he was trying to catch his attention and talking to him, but the buzzing noise was overpowering everything and ricocheting around his skull. James’s hand moved to wrap around his shoulders before he was being lifted up onto his feet and guided out of the room.

The hand on his shoulder was comforting and Lawrence didn’t want it to leave his body.

A light tugging pressure on his shoulder stopped Lawrence from moving any further forward. It then left his shoulder and a distressed whine bubbled up from his throat. James was a comforting presence in the turmoil of his mind, and he didn’t want him to abandon him. It was the only coherent thought he had.

The hand returned to his back as suddenly as it had left and nudged him forward through a door into what Lawrence distantly registered was an office. James mumbled something nonsensical behind him and then the click of a door closing and being locked rang out. Lawrence was too busy focusing on the cloud of panic filling his head to notice. The hand moved to his shoulders and was joined by another before slight pressure was applied to his shoulders and James guided him to the floor. Lawrence folded his legs underneath him before hesitantly wrapping his hand around the others and tugging softly on James’ hands until he dropped to the floor next to him. An arm came to rest around Lawrence’s shoulder and softly tugged on him until he was tucked into James’ warm embrace.

James started to speak in a calm, hushed tone.

“Lawrence,” he said,” Are you able to listen to my voice and follow my breathing?”

He then guided Lawrence’s head to rest against his broad chest and laced their fingers together before bringing them to rest on Lawrence’s chest. James continued to softly ramble, his thumb gently rubbing against the shorter’s hand.

Lawrence’s breathing started to subconsciously mirror James’ and, gradually, he started to calm down. They stayed in the same position for a couple of minutes as Lawrence started to slowly come back down to himself. He then untangled his fingers from James’ and pushed himself upright.

“Hey, shhh, shhh” James soothed as Lawrence squirmed upright, moving to assist his efforts for uprightness.

“It’s alright, you’re alright,” James followed with, “I’ve got you, there’s nothing to worry about.”

“Thanks,” Lawrence whispered, his voice still quivering with residual panic.

“No need to thank me,” James replied, with a soft smile gracing his features,” You never need to thank any of us for doing this.”

Lawrence chose not to challenge him and instead just curled up closer to the warmth radiating from James. Even though they had told him numerous times that he had been told that by everyone, but it still felt wrong to not thank them. It just felt wrong if he didn’t. The serene calmness of the room was disrupted by a sharp knock on the door next to them. He flinched further back into James’ hold and whimpered softly. James returned to running his hand softly up and down Lawrence’s back.

“James?” a voice queried from behind the door.

The soft monotone of Adam’s voice prompted James to reach up and flip the lock on the door open to let Adam enter the quiet of the office. The door then creaked open enough to allow Adam to slip into the room, before shutting again with the soft sound of a lock closing. He then slipped to the floor on the other side of Lawrence and huddled closer to him. Adam and James then started to have a muted conversation above Lawrence’s head, which he paid no mind to. A soft haze of exhaustion was starting to settle in his head from his previous panic, and the heat emitted by his boyfriends was causing it to thicken. He curled closer to James. 

One of Adam’s broad hands joined James’ in the small of his back, as the smaller huddled closer to Lawrence and James. Lawrence let his eyes flutter shut, surrounded by comfort and safety in their warm embrace.

Just as the black-haired man was about to fall into a calm contented sleep, he was gently nudged upright by James.

“How are you feeling now love?” he asked Lawrence, continuing his careful, methodical rubbing on his back.

“Better than earlier.” He replied, a voice crack interrupting him.

“Shall we return to the main room so you can watch while the recording is finished?” Adam said, his hand now running through Lawrence’s thick, soft hair.

The thought of having to face the noise of the office so soon sent a flood of panic through his veins. He huddled closer into the comfort of his boyfriends.

“Can we stay here for a little longer?” he questioned, voice muffled from where his face was buried in James’ shirt,” I don’t think I will be able to cope with the noise yet.”

“Take as long as you need Larr.”

They sat there unmoving, with the only noise in the office being Adam and James’ quiet chatter, until Lawrence began to stir. He was ready to return to the chaos at the achievement hunter office and knew that he would be met with the soft, supporting smiles of his loved ones.

And everything may not be perfect, but it would be better.

That is all that matters in the end.


End file.
